


Yule in the Blue Mountains

by bracari



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blue mountains, Gen, Yule, Yule 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/pseuds/bracari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili just being brothers in the Blue Mountains, watercoloured Yule style.<br/>For the Hobbit Gift Exchange at Jenji's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule in the Blue Mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenji/gifts).



[](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/BracariIris/media/fili%20and%20kili%20Medium_zps9ooqwllj.jpg.html)  


**Author's Note:**

> Check out my work at my art blog, bracari-iris.tumblr.com


End file.
